Ray
Name: Ray Species: Canine Shape: Quadrapedic Breed: Dalmatian Colors: Black/White/Golden Eye color(s): Sunglasses hide them Age: 12 (dog years) Gender: Male Height 1' Even Weight: 19 lbs Voice Actor: Regina King (Talking) Frankie J (Singing) Likes: Well, what isn't there to like? But if he had to pick his favorite things, that'd be Singing, Eating, and making people smile. Hates: Woah. Harsh. Ray doesn't really hate anything. Not even the word hate. Loves: Roxanne is the only girl to put up with his mellow 'tude, she always takes him back. (Roxanne is his guitar. fyi) #1 Best Friend: C'mon. A label like that is just begging for a fight to break out between friends. Goal: To make it through this crazy world with his hat in tact, and his guitar on his back. Relatives: Aria and Shirley Abilities/Talents: Can play guitar well; Sing; Has an almost unlimited amount of patience. Rather talented at solving people's problems/Giving advice (however accidental). Possessions: His black fedora, Roxanne (his guitar); a harmonica, sunglasses. Markings: Normal Dalmatian spots for the most part. There are large spots on all four of his paws, but his individual toes are white-sort of like fingerless gloves. Appearance: Just your normal mutt, not quite fooling anyone when it comes to his being a purebred. He looks about average, just a bit of a stockier build than most- which hints at another breed that has more weight than a Dalmatian. His fur is, for the most part, black and white, save for the mottled spots which meld white, gray, and shades of brown and gold. He wears thick sunglasses over his eyes, be it morning, noon, or night. The fedora on his head hides some of his face at times, but it's usually pushed up to reveal a lazy sort of smirk. His arms have plenty of strength behind them, but all in all, Ray is rather fit for a pup- not really a scrap of fat on him. Against the back of his neck, is a little ponytail of black- putting that longish fur coat to use. He also wears a sliver chain, unimpressive, with a red guitar pick dangling as a pendant. Personality: Ray has to be the mellowest pup ever born. That or he's on some pretty effective 'stuff'. But that can't be it either, because in his lazy smile, and soothing tone, there's a sharp intelligence. He takes things in, processes them, and rather than sprout his views at anyone who'd listen- Ray just knows. He knows a lot, and he may say quite a bit if you ask him to, but it's for others to decide whether or not he's got any sense under that fedora. He does his best not to offend anyone, even if they might find what he says to be a bit too truthful. There's no reason to lie in his eyes, and that includes sugar-coating his opinion should someone ask it. Even if he doesn't mean to be, he's quite the charismatic person, and it's not like having an all-female audience while he plays his guitar really bothers him. He's not afraid to be alone but he loves company. History: No one really knows. The pup certainly isn't a chatterbox about his own life. He just sort of blew onto the farm without warning, and without much of a fuss. Aria seems to remember him, if not ignore his existence. Shirley definitely remembers her litter mate, so Ray being their brother is true enough. Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians